


Sprained

by PalestAzure



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: The softball game between Edenbrook and Mass Kenmore gets a bit heated.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sprained

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Book 2 Chapter 8 description.

Sienna hit a ground ball between second and third base. Zyra was on second with Bryce already on first. She had no choice but to run to third. As she was running, the shortstop threw the ball to the person on third, who effortlessly caught it the moment Zyra reached the base. But she was not met with a gentle tap of the glove, but with a hard shove that forced her to the ground, staining her clothes in the color of the infield. 

“Carrick!” Ethan yelled from the sidelines, where his Edenbrook team stood, and began racing towards third base. 

Zyra tried to get up, but she couldn’t put weight on her right foot and remained on the ground. Once Ethan reached them, he quickly knelt at Zyra’s side, noticing how she held onto her leg. 

“I’m OK,” she muttered, while wincing in pain.

Tobias tried to get close to also take a look, but Ethan scowled at his rival, his eyes burning in rage. 

“You had better get the fuck away from her!” He pointed a finger at his former friend.

“There’s no need to get angry, Ethan.” Tobias raised his hands. "It was just an accident."

“We all saw what you did. That should be grounds for getting you kicked out of the game.”

Ethan tried helping Zyra up to her feet, while everyone from Edenbrook and Mass Kenmore looked on. As Zyra stood, Tobias then began to notice the woman he had pushed.    
  
“I remember you.” Tobias studied the young doctor’s face, recalling their meeting at a diner. “So this is your protégé, Ethan? She almost killed someone because she couldn’t tell the difference between a pulmonary embolism and a heart attack. My protégé, on the other hand, could.” 

Zyra noticed Ethan’s hands beginning to ball into fists, readying to take a hard right to the jaw of this competitive ass. “He’s not worth it, Dr. Ramsey,” she whispered.  
  
Her voice kept him from causing more of a scene and keeping his retort to himself. Ethan turned away from Tobias and looked back towards the sidelines. The walk back would be challenging for Zyra, so without a thought, he lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the Edenbrook side, setting her down on the bench. 

Ethan quietly assessed her ankle, the anger still hinted across the frown on his face. He pulled out a compression wrap from the first aid kit and began wrapping Zyra’s ankle. He then carried over the ice chest and filled a towel with ice. With care, he elevated Zyra’s foot on top of the ice chest and placed the towel with ice on top of her ankle. When he was finished, his eyes finally glanced up to meet hers.

“How’s that?”

“Much better. Thanks, Ethan.” She gave him a tender and appreciative smile, while she felt his thumbs gently caress the sole of her foot. 

Out on the field, there was some commotion going on about Tobias sitting the game out and putting someone in place for Zyra. The game continued with Sienna on first, Bryce on second, and Jackie--who had taken Zyra’s place--on third. Edenbrook was still up. Elijah, the team’s captain, wheeled over to tell Ethan that he was up next to bat. 

Zyra watched on as Landry, the pitcher for Mass Kenmore, sailed a curveball towards his former medical hero. But with a smooth and effortless swing, Ethan sent the ball sailing clear over Aurora, the center fielder, and out of reach. 

As Ethan let the bat slip from his hands, he caught Zyra’s gaze and smiled at her.  _ That one’s for you.  _

Edenbrook cheered their team on, as Ethan sent his team home with a home run. 

  
  



End file.
